M40
The M40 is a bolt-action sniper rifle designed in the mid-1960s by U.S. Marines who were modifying Remington 700s during the Vietnam War. It fires the 7.62x51mm NATO rounds at an effective range of up to a maximum of 1000 yards. The M40A5 variant is an modernized variant with a threaded barrel and detachable box magazine currently in use with the United States Marine Corps. Battlefield Vietnam The M40 is issued to USMC and MACV Scout kits on certain maps. It has very high multipliers, a low rate of fire, high recoil, good accuracy and a 6X scope meant for long range engagements. Its high damage can kill an enemy in 2 body shots or a single head shot and its accuracy will make it so it can easily hit a target from 200–250 meters away. Although being difficult to use in close-quarters due to its low rate of fire, the small cross hairs and high damage can prove to be effective when no-scoping and engaging enemies in such situations. Gallery BfVietnam M40.png|The M40 as it appears in Battlefield Vietnam BfVietnam M40 Reticle.png|The M40 view through scope, showing reticle BfVietnam M40 Reload.png|Reloading the M40 bfv 11.jpg|M40 Battlefield: Bad Company 2 In Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam, the M40 is a weapon issued to the Recon kit. It is the only bolt-action sniper rifle featured in the expansion pack. It is capable of one-hit kills at all ranges in Hardcore mode, even without Magnum Ammunition, due to its minimum damage being 70. It is equipped with a 6x scope by default, but it can equip a 12X High Power Scope instead if the player chooses said specialization. On the left side of the rifle, one can see that it says "Hell Sucks!" scratched in. Gallery M40StatsBC2V.png|The M40's in-game description and stats evaluation. BFBC2V M40 Rest2.png|'M40'. BFBC2V M40 Reloading.png|Reloading (notice "Hell Sucks" beside skull stample). BFBC2V M40 Bolt Cycling.png|Bolt cycling. M40 BC2V.png|The M40 at Hill 137. M40 BC2V scope.png|The view through the M40's scope. BFBC2 M40 Render.png|Bigger render of the M40. m40render.jpg|The render of the M40. File:USMCM40Recon.jpg BC2V M40 CR.png|The furthest an enemy can be for the SVD to do its maximum damage at 12m. BC2V M40 LR.png|The closest an enemy can be for the SVD to do its minimum damage at 64m. BFBC2 M40 Default Zoom.png|Zooming the default scope. BFBC2 M40 12x Zoom.png|Zooming the 12X Zoom Scope. M40|Gameplay with the M40 in image = |name = M40A5 |magazine = 10 + 1 rounds |ammotype = 7.62x51mm NATO |level = 104,000 [[Recon score |startammo = 33 + 11 rounds |maxammo = 99 + 11 rounds (SP) 55 + 11 rounds (MP) |rof = 54.5 RPM |recoil = 2.0 up 0 left 0 right |recoil1st = 1.0x |recoildec = 15.0 |video = |kit = Recon |damage = 80 - 59 |range = |mult = 2.0 Head 1.25 Chest |faction = United States Marine Corps Russian Ground Forces |unlocks = (8x) Rifle Scope Ballistic Scope (10 kills) Laser Sight (20 kills) Bipod (30 kills) Tactical Light (40 kills) ACOG (50 kills) Straight Pull Bolt (60 kills) Suppressor (70 kills) Holographic Sight (80 kills) Reflex (90 kills) IRNV (100 kills) PKS-07 (125 kills) M145 (150 kills) PSO-1 (175 kills) PKA-S (200 kills) Kobra (235 kills) PK-A (270 kills) |reload = 2.7 seconds loaded 4 seconds empty |vel = 490m/s |maxrange = 2450m |spreadz = Standing: 0.0 (static) 1.0 (moving) Crouching: 0.0 (static) 1.0 (moving) Prone: 0.0 (static) 1.0 (moving) |spreaduz = Standing: 4.0 (static) 5.0 (moving) Crouching: 3.5 (static) 4.5 (moving) Prone: 3.0 (static) 4.5 (moving) |spreadinc = 1.2 |spreaddec = 15.0 |fire = Bolt-action |source = http://symthic.com/?s=bf3 Retrieved Oct. 25 |slot = Main weapon |sound = Original sound | supp = 35.0% |dogtag = proficiency mastery }} The M40A5 is a weapon featured in Battlefield 3 and is rather modernized compared to older variants. Singleplayer During the campaign it is the starting weapon in Night Shift, it is equipped with a IRNV scope, Straight Pull Bolt and a suppressor. It can kill any enemy in one shot no matter what body part the bullet hits. It also has more reserve ammunition than its Multiplayer counterpart. Multiplayer In Multiplayer the M40A5 is the third sniper rifle unlocked for the Recon Kit. It has a higher rate of fire than any other Bolt-action in-game, but suffers the slowest bullet speed compared to any other bolt-action. This can make it an optimal choice for a close range sniper due to its rate of fire (which increases when Straight Pull Bolt is attached). Compared to the SV-98, the bullet velocity is slightly lower, but damage is universally higher. The higher damage allows the M40A5's 59 damage to one-shot kill any part of the body in Hardcore whereas the SV-98's 50 damage will only one-shot kill the chest and up. Gallery 800px-BF3-M40-1.jpg|The M40A5 in the singleplayer level Night Shift. M40.png|3D render of the M40A5. BF3 M40A5.jpg|The M40A5 BF3 M40A5 Left Side.jpg|Left side of the M40A5 BF3 M40A5 No Optics.jpg|M40A5 with no optics BF3 M40A5 Iron Sight.jpg|The M40A5 iron sight BF3 M40A5 Right Side.jpg|Right side of the M40A5 Battlefield 3 M40A5 Wiki Video|Overview of the M40A5 in Battlefield 3. Battlefield 3: Aftershock The M40A5 appears as one of the four selectable primary weapons in Battlefield 3: Aftershock. The gun holds one round per magazine and its total ammo count is 20 rounds. Gallery M40A5_BF3_Aftershock.jpg|The M40A5 in the weapon selection screen. M40A5_Scope_BF3_Aftershock.jpg|The M40A5's scope view. Battlefield 4 ADS: |recoil1st = 1.0|recoildec = 12|spreadz = 0 (static) 1.5 (moving)|spreaduz = 5 hip, 4 crouch, 3 prone (static) 6 hip, 5 crouch, 4 prone (moving)|spreadinc = 0|spreaddec = 7.5|source = http://symthic.com/bf4-weapon-info?w=M40A5}} The M40A5 appears in Battlefield 4. Similar to Battlefield 3, it boasts the second fastest rate of fire and the second fastest empty reload of all bolt-action rifles, behind the Scout Elite, but has a smaller magazine capacity and the second lowest muzzle velocity to balance this. Multiplayer The M40A5 is unlocked for the Recon kit after scoring 3,000 points with sniper rifles. It comes with an 8x Rifle Scope by default. It unlocks the American attachments through kills and the Chinese and Russian attachments through battlepacks. Gallery BF4_M40_model.png|'M40A5' BF4 M40A5-1.png|First person view BF4 M40A5-2.png|Iron sights BF4 M40A5-3.png|Reloading BF4 M40A5-4.png|Cocking Trivia Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam *The M40's reload animation in Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam is similar to the M24's in the base game. *In Battlefield:Bad Company 2: Vietnam, there is text reading "Born to kill" on the left side of the magazine, possibly referring to the 1987 Vietnam War movie "Full Metal Jacket" where the main character Joker had "Born to kill" written on the front of his helmet. Battlefield Hardline *During the Closed Beta of Battlefield Hardline, the R700 LTR used the M40A5's weapon icon from Battlefield 4 as a placeholder. The R700 received its own icon in the game's full release. *The M40A5 appears on the Professional Assignment 2 Patch, although it is not available in-game. External links *M40 on Wikipedia *M40 on Modern Firearms References de:M40 Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Bolt-Action Rifles Category:Sniper Rifles of Battlefield Vietnam Category:Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam Category:Sniper Rifles of Battlefield 3 Category:Weapons of Battlefield 3: Aftershock Category:Sniper Rifles of Battlefield 4 Category:Sniper Rifles of Battlefield: Bad Company 2